Caged
by BookDragon0814
Summary: For all her life, Sora was taken care of by her brother, Okami. She hates her mother, Kasai with a passion, and her elder sister s remarks don t help. Her younger sister, Umi is bullied by her mother at all times and finally, Sora snaps. Then, she decides to take the hunter test, in hope of passing and finding a way to escape her mother. She would pass. Even if it killed her.
1. Character Bio

The Tori:

The Tori are a race of humanoid that have wings and the ability to turn into one species of bird. They are incredibly swift, agile, flexible, and have incredible endurace. They possess two gifts. One, is their wings, which their feathers can sharpen on will to be used as weapons. Second, is their ability to perform amazing feats through music. A Tori humming a song or even tapping a rhythm is dangerous. They can enchant anyone and anything of their choice. Their songs have been known to be able to heal as well. They get their swiftness from their slim frames and endurance for brutal training. They posses great beauty, and an aura that attracts creatures and humans alike. They have an incredible pain tolerance as well. Their two downfalls, are that they have a pride that can drive them to extreme heights for revenge, no matter the cost. They are reclusive in nature, and rarely interact with other species, remaining cold and brutal, sticking with at least one family member almost 24/7. If they do form bonds with other members of another species, it is the strongest out there, and the Tori becomes protective and more wary of other people. Tori have a strong loyalty, and an hold even stronger grudges, that can last for as long as they live, and usually, it affects other family members, making the whole group tense and on alert at all times until the threat is destroyed. A spat between family members can be incredibly dangerous, and potentially fatal to whomever intervenes. Their second downfall is their inability to eat anything but specific roots and plants, all fatal to regular humans. While making them immune to poison, this makes it extremely hard to find food, as regular foods prove fatal, so eating the wrong foods can cost a Tori it's life.

* * *

Character Bio:

Name- Sora

Age- 12

Appearance- Dark red/black hair with fiery red tips, Forest green eyes, Pale skin, dangerous glint in her eyes.

Notes

-Acts very bipolar

-Keeps a dead, emotionless mask on most of the time, except for when she talks to Okami and Umi.

-Can be very cunning and sly when she wants to be

-Taught to use a staff and throwing knives by Okami

-Lightning fast

-Wants to take the Hunter Test to get her and Umi out of their house and buy/build their own place

-Hawk patterned wings, a fiery red color, stripes on the feathers black. Gold when angered/Kurata eyes turn red

-Verrrrrrry sarcastic

-Has a short fuse that is not often triggered, but when it is, it proved disastrous for the objects of her frustration or anger.

-snarky

-Can be very sincere

-Reckless

-Slightly crazy

-Cocky and arrogant facade when in a dangerous position

Name-Okami

Age-21

Appearance- Short brown hair, Ice Blue eyes, Slightly tanned skin

Notes

-No emotions most of the time, can turn them on an off

-Protective of Sora and Umi

-Doesn't really like Kasai or Kuma

-Talks to only family members civilly

-Big brother to all siblings

-Son of Kasai

-Golden Eagle wings and form

Name-Kasai

Age-45

Appearance-Long black hair, Green eyes, Tanned skin

Notes

-Slightly insane

-Doesn't take care of Sora as a baby

-Neglected both Sora and Umi

-Husband left her (Unknown)

-Favoritism for Kuma

-Paneroid

-Physically punishes her children

Ex: Whipping, Beating, Hanging upside down, electric shocks, poisons and etc.

-Robin wings and form

Name-Umi

Age-8

Appearance-Golden White hair, Fair skin, Golden brown eyes

Notes

-Sweet and shy

-Doted on by Sora and Okami

-Sunny, bright personality

-Innocent

-Being taught how to be a lady by Kasai

-Sparrow wings and form

Name- Kumo

Age- 19

Appearance- Short Black hair, Pale skin, Green eyes.

Notes

-Hates Sora

-Mean and bitter

-Cunning

-Sly

-Untrustworthy

-Always vying for attention

-Jay wings and form


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Sora pulled on her cloak, checking the pockets, making sure her throwing knife supply was full. She grabbed her violin case and packed her music inside. She checked for her ironwood staff, picking it up and walking out of her room. She took a look around their house from the hallway and scoffed. It wasn't home. It would never be. She walked to the front door, hoping to not be spotted, but then she felt a tug on her cloak. She looked down, only to see Umi.

"Go back to bed Umi. I have to go." She said softly. Umi's eyes shined with unshed tears.

"You too. I don't want you to leave."

"It is the only way for me to get you out of this nightmare of a house. I'll be back soon."

"Promise?" She smiled, and touched her forehead to Umi's

"I promise princess."

"You ready?" They looked up, only to see Okami.

"Yes. I am."

"Good. I'll take care of Umi. I promise." They all hugged, and she felt a tear slip down her cheek. When they pulled away, she was already gone.


	3. Chapter 1

Warning: Gon, Killua are 14. Sora is 16. Sorry for the confusion.

* * *

Chapter I

She walked up to the strange noodle shop, hoping she was in the right place. The pre-examiner's instructions were quite clear, but it lead her to here. The password was otherworldly as well. An order. She grit her teeth and went in, determined to meet her goal. She walked in and gave the password and was directed to a back room. As soon as she stepped in, the doors slid shut. _An elevator. Clever._ She sat on one of the chairs provided and pulled on her hood. She practiced lowering her voice, and settled on one that made her sound like a young male. Even if someone pulled off her hood, they would see only a young man. She pulled her hair back into a low ponytail, and put a cloth over her mouth. She wore black pants and a grey t shirt.

She got up as the doors slid open and walked out, surveying the room. Round walls, and giant pipes running alongside the walls. There weren't many people, so she assumed herself early. She heard footsteps and a strange man appeared in front of her.

"Please take a number." He handed her a pin. #45.

She walked over to the sides of the room and scaled the walls easily, her boots providing the grip she needed. She came to rest atop of one of the poles and scanned the crowd, surveying her competition. There were some strange ones no doubt like #44. He sent chills up her spine. There were another handful she would keep her eyes on, but the rest seemed like they were in the wrong place.

More people entered, and Sora noticed a strange group. An older man, a blonde teen, and a boy her age, dressed in green. She couldn't help but stare. The older man carried a briefcase, the teen a bag, and the boy a fishing rod. She climbed down to get a better look. Then, she saw Tonpa heading over to the group. She winced. Tonpa offered drinks to the newbies, including her, but she refused it. The ones who drank it regretted it. It was packed full of laxatives. She watched the exchange, and the offered drinks. The boy took a sip, but then spit it out immediately. She watched as the blonde dumped out his drink. The older man didn't take a sip. She grinned. Finally. Someone who wasn't an idiot. She walked over.

"How did you know the drink had laxatives?" She asked.

"It did? I thought Tonpa-san's juice was expired!" The boy said. She chuckled.

"What's your name?" He asked curiously.

"She thought quickly, coming up with, "Raion"

He grinned. "I'm Gon! That's Kurapika, and Leorio." She gave a wave. Then the ground started to vibrate, and the huge rolling metal door opened. They walked over to the gathering crowd, and Sora spotted a strange man. He wore a suit, so she assumed that he was an examiner. "Phase 1 has started. Follow me." He turned around and started to walk away. Sora was the first to follow, darting forward in pursuit. The rest followed, and were led down the dimly lit tunnels. Soon, the examiner started to run, and they had to do the same to follow. Later, she heard Leorio shout, "HEY KID! SHOW THE HUNTER EXAM SOME RESPECT!" She turned, running backwards, only to see a kid on a skateboard. He had a mop of silver hair, and cerulean eyes. She strapped her violin case to her back, and slowed down.

"What?"

"This is an endurance test!" While the two exchanged thoughts, she fell back and started to run next to Gon.

"No it isn't" Gon said.

"Who's side are you on anyway?"

"It isn't about that Leorio. This is to test how mentally strong we are. This isn't a hard run. Its meant to weed out the stragglers" Sora said. Leorio fumed and turned back to his running.

"How old are you two?" The boy asked.

"14." Gon replied.

"16." She drawled. He hummed, and flipped his skateboard up, catching it in midair.

"Wow!" Gon shouted.

"I guess I'll run too."

"I'm Gon."

"Killua."

"Raion." The three traveled in silence before Killua spoke.

"I'm surprised you guys can keep up with me."

"Gee thanks." Sora replied.

"Lets race."

"Loser has to buy the others dinner!" Gon shouted. The trio started to run, Sora keeping up easily, passing them occasionally.

"How are you so fast Raion-chan?" Gon panted.

"Training." Then she said, "I'll quit. I want to sprint ahead. See you." She ran ahead, catching up to the examiner as they hit stairs.

"Can I go ahead?" She asked, keeping pace as he started to speed up. He gave a nod, and she yelled into the crowd, "Hurry up old people." She sprinted ahead, hearing their enraged shouts, giggling. She reached the top quickly, and surveyed the area. Marshy forest for as far as she could see. "D-don't trust him." Someone rasped. She turned, to see a roughed up man holding a strange animal that looked like the examiner.

"I'm good. If he wanted to kill us he would have done that already. Goodbye." She took out her violin, and started to play a raucous tune, the sound making her skin crawl. The man and the creature floated into the air and started to stretch, their arms and limbs breaking, and bones crumbling. He shrieked and howl in pain. That was when everyone came up, only to see the scene in front of them. Gasps erupted from the crowd, watching as Sora's song stretched out the man and then finished her song with a flourish, the final note snapping his neck painfully. They saw blood everywhere on the floor, and Sora was treating it like it happened every day. She packed up her violin lovingly, slinging it on her shoulder, turning to face the crowd.

"You guys took too long. I got bored." She drawled. Horrified looks sprung up from the group except for Killua and Gon.

Killua gave an approving nod in her direction, and Gon shouted, "You have to let me try that later!" The entire group stared at him in horror, Killua in amusement, and Sora in surprise. Then she burst out laughing, a clear, tinkling sound that made the hearts of the males in the group beat faster.

"Of course. You might not get the same results, but sure!" She chuckled, stunning the group into silence. "Now. Down to business. I assume we have to follow you through that?" She asked, her voice cold and emotionless once more, gesturing to the forest.

"Yes. You do. This is called the Swindler's Swamp. The creatures here will do anything to get a meal. Including trickery." On that happy note, he turned around and headed towards the forest.

Sora followed, holding her ironwood staff at the ready. She pulled her hood further down a they entered the trees. Soon, the examiner started to run, making her competitors nervous. She caught up with Killua and Gon.

"How were you not frightened away when I preformed?" She asked them.

"No biggie. I've seen worse." Killua said.

"It's part of who you are, not to mention, its cool!" Gon excitedly announced.

"Were you serious about letting me try it?"

"... If you get a single scratch on it, they'll never find your body."

"Ok!"

Sora continued running, and she kept a wary eye out for any suspicious activity.

"Who raised you Raion?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Cmon answer!"

"... My older brother, Okami. He is a total mother hen. He almost didn't let me take the hunter exam, even though he went when he was 10. He cut off someone's arm for touching me without his consent. I still love him though. He didn't neglect me." She said bitterly, remembering the times she vyed for her mother's attention and failed.

"Mito-san raised me. She is my aunt." Gon offered.

"No dad?"

"I want to become a hunter to figure out why he left to go do his work instead of looking after me."

"I want to be a hunter because of the high pay. Then, I can escape my home." She explained.

Before Gon had the chance to speak, she felt the hairs on the nape of her neck stand straight up. She turned, only to see half of the contestants knocked out by mushrooms and a butterfly. She shivered, and ran faster.

"I'm worried about Kurapika and Leorio. They have fallen behind already." Gon mumbled.

"Gon, don't worry about them. They said to keep with the group." Killua reminded.

Gon slowed down, and started to drift off from the main group. Sora groaned. He would get lost. She ran to him and jerked him forward by his collar.

"Lets go Baka! We can go back for them one we reach our destination." She snapped, pulling him along. Once they reached the gates, she let go of Gon and whacked him on the head. Then, Kurapika emerged from the mist, gasping for breath.

"Where is Leorio?" Gon demanded.

"We ran in different directions. I don't know." He responded. Gon immediately ran back into the forest, followed by Sora.

Sor climbed a tree and looked at her surroundings. She noticed Gon had reached the clearing where Leorio and Hisoka were facing it off. She leaped off her branch, sprinting in their direction.

She got there in time, hesitating at the edge of the clearing at what she saw. Hisoka, dodging all of Gon's attacks expertly. She sucked in a breath and grabbed her violin case, unpacking it. She uncovered her violin, fingers smoothing the oiled wood and pulled it out, grabbing ahold of her bow with a flourish. She placed the bow on the strings and started to play, taking up a soft haunting tune. Plants grew, vines reaching out, animals walking into the clearing. Hisoka turned, and smiled creepily, watching her. She took up another tune, fast paced and powerful.

Her summoned allies shot forward, attempting to secure Hisoka. He dodged them all, elegantly keeping his balance. She played faster, a bead rolling down her face. Unnoticed by her, a few competitors gathered at the edge of the clearing, gaping at what they saw. Animals, charging at Hisoka, and vines and plants reaching out and growing unnaturally fast, seeking to grab him. The strange child in the middle of it, seemingly commanding the attack with his violin. Finally, Hisoka, dodging the attacks making no move to attack back, a strange look growing on his face.

Sora growled, irritated that he evaded her attacks so easily. She switched to a strange tune, rich and powerful, and the people surveying the scene felt the ground vibrating faintly. The ground crumbled, leaving behind a deep pit, and two platforms, one for Sora, one for Gon. The loose dirt shifted and turned into a dragon, with stone eyes and scales. It lunged, just missing Hisoka, roaring in fury. It reared up once more and a strange sickly glow surrounded it. Crackling with power, it lunged once more, seemingly trapping him in its maw. Sora played louder, and the dragon melted into the ground, taking its prisoner with it.

"Very good." She heard. She spun around, and there was Hisoka, seemingly untouched. Her eyes widened, and her grabbed her with a hand, pulling her off the ground, choking her. She struggled to breathe, kicking and pushing against his hand. Her violin fell to the soft grass. She hissed in pain as his grip tightened.

"Oh I do love that look." He purred, studying her face. She struggled, the edge of her vision turning hazy, when suddenly, she could breathe again.

"You don't have to fear. I won't hurt your friend. He passed. As for you, you passed as well." She growled, and stared up at him, her vision turning a vibrant scarlet. She stood, and was about to tell him to fuck off, but then, he was gone. She hissed,making her displeasure known, and then controlled herself, grabbing her instrument.

"Now you really have to let me try it!" echoed across the pit. She looked up, only to see Gon, cheerfully waving from his little island. She gave a dry chuckle, and took off her cloak to wrap her violin, placing it in its case. She swung it over her back and finally unsheathed her wings. She heard gasps from all around. She grinned, flexing her wings, smoothing them out. She examined them, eyes passing over her silky feathers, a burning scarlet, fading into obsidian black. She jumped off her spot on the grass and flew towards the Phase 2 checkpoint.

She glided delicately, hovering over the area before spiraling down. She hit ground on her feet, and closed her open wings, ignoring the stares of her competitors. She looked around the area, spotting Killua resting against a tree, his gaze burning holes in her head. She walked over, and said, "Hi."

"You are soooo letting me try the violin later!"

Gon erupted from the trees along with a few other contestants. She snorted. He was so- Gon.

"You can show me how. Now, what's the story behind the wings?" Before she had a chance to speak, she was interrupted by a pale Kurapika.

"Excuse me, Raion?"

"Yes?"

"Are you a Kurta?" She stared him down, and replied slowly.

"What makes you think that, Blondie?"

"Your eyes, they turned a vibrant scarlet when you were being choked by Hisoka." She studied him, taking in the slightly desperate look in his eyes.

"And?"

"I- " He cut himself off and stared at her, his eyes slowly turning scarlet. She sucked in a breath, and her eyes locked with his, taking in his eyes.

"That's impossible. It has to be. I'm a Tori. I was raised by the Tori." She muttered.

"Only Kurta blood can activate those eyes." He replied solemnly. She paled, turning a sickly colour.

"I- I- I need to think about this." She walked away, ignoring Killua's protests and Gon's calls. The world started to spin, thinking her life over. Her mother's treatment. Her different looks from the others. Her eyes, turning scarlet. Her father's absence, and then disappearance. Her Green eyes. Red black hair. No memories of her childhood before she was 6. All of it, spinning around her, making her head whirl.

She walked, and stopped at a tree, staring out at the sky. In the background, she heard people talking, probably about her. She gazed at the cerulean sky, eyes tracing the wisps of clouds. She had so many questions. But, she knew what her new purpose was. Find out how and why she came to live with her immediate family. And, capture the Phantom Troupe.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! I will be posting less than usual these few weeks. Sorry.


	4. HIATUS Notice

p style="text-align: center;"strongHIATUS Notice/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hi guys. As some of you may have noticed, I have not been posting. I've been editing and adding to all three of my stories and may even start another. I am stressed with school and tests, and my extra-curricular classes so I have not been getting to the stories too much lately. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"As of now, I am on Thanksgiving Break, so I will be writing as much as I can. I'll start posting again hopefully December. Some of the chapters will be changed quite a bit, so go back to reread so you are caught up on the story line. I'll delete this post as soon as I start up again./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Thanks for understanding. Happy Holidays!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"-Aiko/p 


End file.
